Zutara Beauty and the Beast
by Asuna Beifong
Summary: When Team Avatar is turned into Beauty and the Beast what happens? A Zutara story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Avatar the Last Airbdnder.

Katara made her way out the front door and sighed. She took a step forward to the Village. Her first chore was to buy some bread from the bakery. Then she needed to go to the butchers and buy some meat. After that buy some fruit from the local produce store. When she was done with all her sopping all she needed to do was go home and give her Gran Gran the food and then she had the rest of the day to herself. Katara was planing on going to town and using some of the money she earned for herself. Katara planed to go to the local book store and buy herself a waterbending scroll. Hopefully no one would see her buying it, or walking away with it, or using it to practice her water bending. Everyone thought Katara wax weird because she was a water bender. Everyone else in the village was an earth bender So water bending was considered rather odd. Katara made her way down to the book store catching a certain someone's eye. Jet was his name he thought Katara was the most beautiful girl in the whole village and hee tol himself that he would marry her someday soon. How could she refuse?  
Katara walked into the book store knowing that Jet was watching her. She looked out the door to see if the delinquent had started following her. 'Thank God' she thought when she saw he was heading in the opposite direction of the book store to his sidekick the duke.  
Katara turned bac aroud to see the book store owner staring right at her. Katara gasped and fumbled back and nearly tripped before catching herself.  
"Mister Bumi I really wish you wouldn't do that." Katara asked before straightening her hair loopies and dress.  
Bumi laughed and said "Is there anything that I can get you my young miss?"  
"Yes actually I would like that water scroll we talked about last week if you can."  
"Yes, yes of course how on earth could I forget."  
Bumi walked behind his desk and grabbed a spiri fiction item that was placed in a small scroll sized box. Bumi handed this item to Katara who immediately placed it in her bag. Hoping no one had seen her.  
"Thank you mister Bumi" Katara bowed quickly before leaving the store.  
"Any time!" Bumi yelled out the door at her.  
Finally I can learn real waterbending skills! Katara thought to herself.  
Finlly I can do somthing I want to do.  
Little did Katara know that only a few miles away there was a cursed prince who had his eye on her.  
"Perhaps, she is the one to break my curse...",He reacher his hand up to touch the scar on his left eye.  
"I hope she is the one"  
He looked back into his magic mirror at the girl. She was now being picked on by a boy and his short friend. The Prince gritted his teeth then calmed down. She didn't know him yet. But still he felt protective. Although he had never met her in fact this was the first time he had ever seen her... ever. He had been told only the water bender from a near by village would brake the curse. Maybe it was her just maybe.  
Thn there was a knock at his door.  
"Come in" he growled.  
A lamp walked in.  
"What is it Sokka" he said to the lamp.  
"Well mister grumpy pants thanks for inviting me in, besides the point Aang said that your lunch is ready."  
"Thank you now you may leave"  
" Righ of course"  
The prince took one last look at the girl I the mirror before leaving to his lunch.

I hope yo lik iit this is my first fanfic  
Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Avatar the Last Airbdnder

Katara started walking home when she was stopped by the one and only Jet.  
"Can I help you Jet?" Katara asked  
"In fact you can" Jet responded  
Katara sighed, this boy was giving her a head ache.  
"What do you want Jet." Katara asked flatly.  
"Well I seemed to have lost my waterbending scroll around here somewhere. Can you help me find it?"  
Now he was just teeseig her. Katara kew it Jet always did this. Katara was tired of it. Day after day Jet and his buddy's just teeing her for being a waterbender why wouldn't he just grow up already.  
"No Jet I have not seen your waterbending scroll anywhere." Katara responded quietly. She didn't want to get cought up in a fight, not today anyhow. Some other time.  
"Oh, really?" Jet closer to Katara. She backed away as Jet kept inching closer to her every time Katara took a step backwards he took a step forward.  
"Jet just leae mme alone." Katara asked through gritted teeth.  
"Why should such a handsome man like me leave such a beautiful girl like you alone? It's obvious that since we are the most gorgeous people in town we were meant to be with each other." Jet responded. Katara was backed up all the way to the wall of the bakery. Jet placed a hand on the wall on ether side of her head. Katara just stood there shocked frozen where she stood. She could feel Jet's warm breath on her neck.  
A woan walking by holding a jar full with water laughed at this. A crud was gathering around them. If Katara was going to be publicly humiliated this is not how it would be. Katara bent the water in the jar the woman was holding to knock Jet off his feet. Then she set off running wherever possible she didn't see where she was going and she didn't care as long as she got away from everyone. She didn't want to see their faces although she knew that they already knew that she was a waterbender. But they would laugh, they always laugh at her.  
Katara gasped as she tripped on a root. Now noticing that she was crying she looked up. Katara didn't know where she was but at the moment she didn't care. She just sat up against a tree and cried. She sobbed her heart out. No one could judge her way out here.  
Katara would never fit in and she knew it so she cried. No one can see me or hear me I am fine I'm alone She thought. But she didn't know that. The cursed prince was watching her through his mirror. You would think the prince wouldn't judge her but he looked down on her.  
"What a weakling... She can never save anyone... It's hopeless I will be trapped here forever..." the cursed prince sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar the last airbender or Beauty and the Beast

Katara was sitting in the middle of the forest crying for a long time before she decided to go back to the village. But she didn't know where the village was...  
Katara stood up looking around seeing if she had been here before. No she hadn't and she didn't want to go back to the middle of the village to be seen again. Everyone would laugh at her again. Just the thought of it made tears weld up in her eyes. She quickly wiped the away. She wasn't weak no she wasn't Katara thought to herself. She strightend herself she her own way back home because she was strong. Just when she thought that her stomach growled. She better find her way back quick or she would starve to death.

Katara's P.O.V.

I am lost in the middle of the forest hungry and al, scratched up. I really need to get out of here as quickly as possible. I looked around, it was just a regular forest. Thick grass grew on the forest floor. Every few feet a ray of sunlight was shining and the forest wax the most lovely shade of green. Not that green is my most favourite color but it is nice. I quieted down my thoughts to see if I could hear the river flowing anywhere near.  
...silence  
Absolutely nothing not a sound exept the birds singing and the slight breeze russia the leaves.  
I sighed and took off in the a random direction that I assumed was the correct way. I walked at a steady pace. If I found the river I could find my way back to my house Gran Gran was probably really worried. I had been ou for nearly three hours already. The river was going to lead me back home no need to worry Gran Gran would understand d my being late. The River... I knew every inch of that flowing mess of water so why am I shaking? Why am I scared? I know I'llevar find my way back.  
I sepped on some dry leaves making them crunch. I gasped not knowing the sound it made was just me. Looking around scared. Ever since last week I have had a feeling someone was watching me. At first I thought it was Jet that sorry excuse for a Man, but when I realised it wasn't Jet I've been on edge. Every sound I heard, I would jump. At random moments I would turn around just to make sure nothing or no one was there.  
I kept moving realzing the sound was just me. But to make sure I turned around and checked to see if anyone was there. No... I'm fine. It's OK Katara it's just a little further now. And I knew that for a fact, I had seen that oak several times before. I always practice my waterbending under that tree it's right next to the river! ... wait I had to think about what I just thought... yes now I remember! I face palmed.  
"How supid ar you Katara! Yo wereon to follow the river home! You've been walking right next to if for a mile!" I yelled at myself.  
I took off my shoes and gently stepped into the river. It was nice and cool. I walked down stream t wards my house.

I was at my front step staring at the door. The bottom half of my dress was soaked and my hair was a mess. One of my loopies was dangling in front of my face and my socks were ripped. I had fallen in the river. Apparently I didn't know the river as well as I thought I did there was a drop off very near to my house. I opened my door taking off my dress immediately I didn't want to track watter through the house. I grabbed a cloak and covered myself before taking my dress outside to dry. I then walked into the kitchen to see Gran Gran singing as she cooked. This my friends is a rare sight. I just stood I the doorway gawking at this strange sight. Gran Gran turned around to see me standing in the door way. She saw me and gave me an even bigger smile than she had before.  
"I hope you had a fun time in town today!" She said happiy. " Oh! Sit down Katara! We have a very nice dinner for tonight!"  
I heard her stomach gowl and I sat down in my normal spot next to the window. Still wondering what put my Grandmother in such a happy mood.  
"What's so nice today Gran Gran?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh yo will bbe so happy! Yor father visited today and asked me to come and see him off tomorow! He's leaving to Ba Sing Se! Tomorow afternoon! How nice is that nice? They'll be leaving from the next town over also tomorow I need you to pick up some things from town can you do that for me?" My Gran Gran handed me a long list of items. I sighed, all that was a lot to take in my father had come home and didn't stick around long enough to say hi to his only doughter. Thats what bothered me. Not the fact that he didn't invite me to his leaving to Ba Sing Se. I bet he didn't even ask about Sokka. Sokka is my brother he went missing around three years ago and nobody's seen him since.  
"Ok Gran Gran I can go to town for you tomorrow." I told her giving her a fake smile. How could I say no I was tired I didn't want to tell her about the forest. That would only dampen her mood...  
"ThanThank yo so much child!"se replied happily.

"I think this is the last normal dinner she will ever have" the cursed prince said to himself. He cracked an evil smile. "I haven't had a normal dinner ever so welcome to my world"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Avatar the last airbender.

I was on my bed just sitting there thinking about the day's events. Gran Gran probably thought I was thinking about Jet or some other boy but no. I truly was thinking about my father how he could just leave before I even got home he could have at least waited for me to get back home! He didn't wait to say a single word to me personally! Not for Gran Gran to tell me I wanted for him to tell me face to face. But I gull he wasn't that kind of person. And the fact he didn't even ask about Sokka! How could he! He wasn't there, Sokka wasn't there, And Mom wasn't there no one was there to comfort her. Why couldn't he just stay until I got home tell me what he wanted to tell me not Gran Gran telling me. He should have told me face to face. Instead of making me feel like a dishonored fool!

I got tired of ranting to myself weirder and weirder thoughts came to my head but that's what happens when you drift off to sleep isn't it...  
After a few minutes I was asleep dead asleep. And dreaming. It had been a long long lime since I last dreamed. As long as Sokka's disappearance. Sokka... He was in my dream he was a lamp. I never really thought of Sokka as a lamp though. Strange... There was also a blind girl in it but she was a teapot. A really sassy sarcastic stubborn teapot. Well my brain is weird. There was a clock as well but instead of the arrows being on his face they were on his forehead. He was very worrisome the teapot and Sokka would be dancing and jumping and he would just say stop it! Stop messing around! OK maybe he wasn't worrisome perhaps he was just bossy. There was one more person or household item there. She was a feather duster but she had green feathers like in earthbender towns. She murmured to herself on how she would rather be kicking someone's- that's when I stopped listening to her.

In my dream we were at a table. I had nice rich people food in front of me. Sokka and the teapot were horibly by singing a songs. They were terrible singers. From one of the songs the only words I made out were a very loud "BE OUR GUEST! BE OUR GUEST!PUT OUR SERVICE TO THE TEST!" and the rest was just mumbling. The second song they had memorized but the only words I got out of that song was "Let it go! Let it go!" And that was it. I looked towards the end of the table to see a boy... or man? No he was no older than 16. He was staring at a dragon flower in a glass casing. I didn't see his face. But at the moment he started to turn around but then I woke up.

You know those dream you just wake up on but then you want to fall back asleep and continue on but you never can? That's what kind of dream it was. I sat there in my bed trying to get back asleep when I sneezed. I sat up staring at my reed colored bed sheets. I lied back down and sat there for about an hour before getting up. Then I died.

Just kidding I died walking down the stairs. There was breakfast on the table weird looking breakfast. Really weird looking breakfast. I stared at it for a minute. Then I heard a loud crash in the kitchen and a man's voice afterwards. All at once I was totally awake. I ran, it was dad I knew it I put my hand on the wall to help me turn around the corner. My smile widened. Then faded as my hand on the wall slipped to my side. As the grown man stood up all my excitement enter vanished.  
"Well my child good morning!" A familiar voice said. But it wasn't my father's voice.  
"Good morning Bumi..." I didn't even want to know why he was in my house. But he was probably going to tell me anyway.  
"Your Grandmother sent me over to watch you while she was gone!"  
I looked at him weirded out "How long have you been here Bumi?"  
"Oh long enough! Since your Grandmother asked me to watch over you I just watched you sleep!"  
I just stopped listening when I noticed Gran Gran's bag right next to the window. She had forgotten it! I strode past Bumi who was talking about how cute I looked while I slept. I grabbed Gran Gran's bag and held it up to Bumi.  
"Gran Gran left this I need to return it to her. It has her map in it! She won't know where to go!"  
Bumi jus stared at me for a second. "Well! What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go she doesn't know left from right!"  
I smiled at Bumi "thanks!" I shouted while running out the front door.  
Gran Gran had kept two Ostrich-Horses for us to ride together. Luckily for me she only took one. I hopped on the other one with Gran Gran's bag and rode off at a full gallop. Waving at Bumi as I rode off.

The Prince's head snapped up as he heard the sound of feet hitting dirt in his magic mirror. He had been asleep. The Prince turned his head to see the Girl off on an Ostrich-Horse. He smiled a sick wicked smile.  
three heads popped out from the door.  
" I can't see a thing Sokka!" Said the clock.  
"I can't see a thing either Sokka!" The teapot.  
"Oh sorry Toph I'll- why do you still even do that?"  
The Prince ignored the conversation behind him and stood up making the room completely quiet.  
"It has begun."

I don't own any of the songs sang in this chapter.

I really hope you all loved this chapter!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I Stood there, a moment ago I was filled with confidence but now it was gone. The large castle loomed over me daring me to knock again. I peered up at a window that was around three stories above me. I could not see through the dark ominous window. But once I looked back down the door was wide open and a man was staring me in the face. It took me a moment to process what was happening but when I did I screamed and fell backwards and landed on a small rock.  
"Ow..." I said as I exhailed. I lkedbackup a the man and I realized it was just a statue. I struggled to get up but when I did I observed the statue. It was large around five feet away from the door. It was a statue of a very buff man in a cloak, he had a long beard and some of his hair was pulled up in to a traditional fire nation bun. His expression was serious and he was frowning. I recovered from my fright and walked into the castle a chill breeze blew behind me and me not wanting any dirt or leaves in the house closed the door behind me hurriedly. Once I closed the door I looked around at my surroundings. Both on my left and right there were passageways. Up ahead of me was to separate staircases around 30 feet behind the statue there was a staircase the staircase led up and then split 2 spread ways. But in the center there was a light mark on the wall.  
"Thre must have been a picture there before..." I murmured to myself making my way up the stairs. All the floor was covered in fading red carpet. In one spot the red was darker than in other places I shivered not want in to know what happened there. It could have been a tea stain but the feeling I was getting from this castle gave me another feeling. I made my way up the stairs and I herd a Creek that made me jump turning around I saw a lighted lamp.  
"I could have sworn that wasn't there a second ago." I sighed to myself not questioning it. But now thinking about it, it was pretty dark in here so I scrambled back down the stairs picking the lamp up and heading back up the stairs looking to my left then my right. The right led up to a hallway that was parrellel to me. Railing led around the edge. Then I peered up to the left there was a hallway leading away from me. A curtain covered the passage after the first door.  
Why was I even here I don't know if Gran Gran is even here. I don't think anyone even lives here seeing all the stains and abandoned objects. Even the statue up there looks regected. Now that I think about it there was a large slash in the statue's side as if to be there intentioally. But it looked as if it had been there for a while now. I turned to the left walking up the stairs twards the curtain. The hallway to the right looked as if all the doors led to bedrooms but the left looked as if it led to other places. The kitchen perhaps or maybe the dining room possibly an office or a study? I looked in to the d or way before the curtain shining the lamp through the arch. At the far end of the room were two large curtains. A sliver of light dripped through the crack and I inched over to the light. I slid open the curtains to see clouds there was no sun in the sky but the sky was just lovely. I looked down to see where I had stood earlier.  
"So this is the window I saw earlier..." I said to myself. It's no wonder now I couldn't see though I now thought. I turned around to observe the room I was in to my right was a large fireplace with golden engravings surrounding the hearth. Around the fireplace were couches and in the middle between two couches was a large golden chair. The chair had a very tall back and it looked as if someone had been siting in it recently. I shivered, I had the smallest sliver of hope that it had been Gran Gran but the rest of me screamed it was somthing else. I mustered up all my courage and walked over to the chair feeling the spot. It was still a bit warm so the person sitting in it before must not have gone far. For the smallest moment I thought it was Gran Gran so I shouted.  
"Gran Gran! Gran Gran! Are you here?" I ran out the study (or that's what I decided to call it) and flung open the curtain in front of me running through the hall in front of me stopping every five seconds checking for any sign of Gran Gran then I kept running. At the fit stop I nearly tried over a stair step. Stopping to look at the stairs I sighed and started racing down the stairs. These stairs were wooden and rough but I ran down them anyway. At the bottom was a brick floor and I managed to gasp out "Gran Gran?"  
The walls here were stone then they turned into metal then to a prison. I looked around me wondering what Gran Gran would be doing here if she was here. But around three cages away from me I herd chains clinking. I gasped and rushed over seeing Gran Gran sitting right in front of me. I wasn't scared, I was worried about her.  
"Gran Gran! Are you alright! How do I get you out?" I spoke rather quickly. She lok ed at me processing who I was for a moment. When she realized who I was her eyes widened.  
"No n no no no! Katara you can't be here get out of here! Quickly! Run!" She yelled. I looked at her not understanding what she meant.  
"Gran Gran there isn't anyone here but us. Now help me get you out ok?"  
"No you don't understand he's here he'll do the same to you that he did to me! Leave now!"  
By now I knew she was not kidding. The look of fear in her eyes told me an just as I started to get up an run I tripped over the lamp that I specifically remembered placing on the other side of me. As I was falling I braced myself for impact on the floor. Instead of somthing hard an cold I thought I would land on I fell into somthing soft an warm. I kept my eyes closed thinking it was the floor an I was ready to feel sudden sharp pain. But no I didn't there was a window above us starting to let the light of the moon shin in. After a couple seconds I opened my eyes realizing that I was not going to hit the floor an I looked up at a strong handsome boy who was no older than 16 the right side of his face from my perspective was hidden in shadow. I jumped back realizing I was clutching his arms for dear life I appoligised quietly trying to hide my red cheeks. When I heard him start talking.  
"Why are you here pesant." His words were harsh an I was shocked for a moment. Pesant? "Why have you intruded my home? Are you here to ask me of somthing?" I stared at him for a while still trying to get over "pesant".  
"Well you have my Grandmother locked up an I would like for you to set her free." I sassed back to him. He widened his eye or the one I could see in surprise.  
"You order me around in my own house? I will never let this witch go thanks to your comment." The boy said rudely trying to keep his temper. From the look on his face I knew he was tennis the truth I didn't want to make him more upset so I bowed low to the ground humiliated.  
"Please I didn't mean to upset you please let my Grandmother go." I said this sincerely an quietly.  
but still without hesitation he spoke up, " as I had told you before I am not letting the witch go." I looked up at his now turned back an knew there was no way I could convince him any other way. So I stood up an spoke up.  
"Will you let me take her place instead?" The boy turned around allowing me to see his other eye. It was scared. Around it was all red which got darker closer to the eye part it was definitely a burn scar. I gasped making him look sad but only for a second after that brief moment was over he smiled an leaned in close to my face.  
"Do you want to take her place now?" He said mockingly. His scar didn't scare me it had just made me pity him an it surprised me. I was angry at him before but now I just was curious about him. I put a on a determined face an responded to him.  
"Yes I still want to take her place." He drew back smile fading. He sauntered over to the door to Gran Gran's cage an unlocked proceeding to unlock her chains. She raced out an nearly tackled me.  
"Get out while you can!" She yelled at me racing up the stairs. I started running as well but was quickly passed by the boy. Once I had got out of the prison both the boy an Gran Gran were at the entrance door. Andrew by the time I got to the top of the stairs the boy was locking the gate outside. And came back inside closing the door behind him. I raced our to the entrance screaming at the top of my lungs for him to open them back up. All he did was turn around an whisper 'you said you would take her place' then he leaned over an whispered somthing to a small desk clock. I was still at the door yelling that I hadn't yet said goodbye tears started welling up in my eyes as I screamed.

Afte an hour of crying an screaming I fell on my knees still so bing when I herd a voice behind me.  
"I know this is very hard for you." Said a soft voice of a 12 year old boy. I turned around looking for the owner of the voice when I spotted the clock staring at me. Surprised but too exams ted to react I asked him a few questions.  
"Where will I sleep?"  
"In a specific bedroom which the master set up especially for you and it is not the prison. True ly it is quite nice."  
" how arare you alive? You're a clock."  
"It's a curse. There a few others in the castle that have that same curse on them, such as the lamp you picked up earlier and a teapot." I believed everything the clock said because I knew the castle was enchanted and everything he said fit the whole enchanted spectrum.  
"Shal I lealead yo to your room miss?" The clock said worridly. I nodded and the clock led me up the stairs and to the right and at the very end of the hall he creaked open the door and gestured for me to come in. There was a king sized bed at the far end of the room with two windows on ethier side of it. On the left was a door that the clock told me led to the bathroom and on the right side of the room was a wardrobe.  
"M name is Aang. If you need anything just call for me." Aang said leaving. "Dinner is in an hour. Master wants for you to dress up. Dresses are in the wardrobe."  
Before Aang left I stoped him, "Hey Aang what's your master's name?" Aang stared at me for a second before giving me a smile.  
"Zuko... call him Prince Zuko" and with that Aang left.

Zuko walked through a long hallway. Tring into a large book filled room, and sat down on a blue chair sighing.  
"This is going go be so dificult... how can I ever get her to help me now?"  
He hung his head in defeat. "I am such a fool."  
He recalled her blushing after he had caught her from falling. He laughed to himself.  
"Wo knows if I'll ever see somthing like that again..."


	6. Chapter 6

I had drifted off to sleep in the chair in the corner of my room without realizing it the night before. A ray of sunshine had hit my face waking me up from my deep sleeping. I yawned largely as I sat up and looked around me forgetting all about the night before. I thought if only for a second I was back home but the moment I realized I was not tears started filling up my eyes as quickly as all the memories came flooding back. I quickly blinked away all my tears an walked over to my new bed flopping down as soon as I reached it. I rolled to the middle of the bed grabbing a pillow as soon as I could reach it squeezing it as hard as I possibly could. I sighed rolling so I could stare at the blank white celing.  
"Now what do I do?" I questioned myself. I didn't know if I was allowed to leave my room or not and I didn't want to risk getting Zuko angry-  
I stoped myself from thinking. Zuko? When did I drop the formality? Did he tell me to call him master? Like I'll call him that! That child is a little spoiled brat who can do anything he wants to I don't know what to call him now. My thoughts started racing of all the good, normal and bad names I could call him. After I had gotten bored I decided to write all the names I had come up with. I had a long list so it would take as long as wright in this fan fiction to wright. So I slowly and tiredly walked over th the desk and started wrighting.

Zuko sighed Toph's lecturing about a way you treat teenage girls. Toph wasn't usually into girly stuff... actually she was never into it. Understanding others feelings was hard for her but understanding other girls' feelings was just impossible. Toph was talking about how to understand ones feelings you had to beat it out of them and sokka was countering that claim saying you had to give them presants.  
"And that's how I got the moon spirit to fall in love with me!" Sokka exclaimed  
"Wel ifshe reall loeled you why did she leave to become the moon? I think she just didn't want to be around your stinky face!" Toph sassed back. Aang was sitting at the side thinking on how to get a girl to like you and Zuko was just sitting in his chair rubbing his temples as the argument between the teapot and the lamp rose in volume. Zuko abruptly stood up.  
"When is lunch ready!" He yelled as all talking stopped. At that moment you could hear a pin drop. Aang quickly left the room coming back moments later saving Sokka and Toph from the intensifying death glare.  
"lunch has just been served." He said calmly. "Who will go tell the young miss?"  
The calmness that had just started to settle in quickly blew away.  
"I call a game of rock, paper, scizzors!" Yelled Sokka.

I had been wrighting names for hours and occasionally doodling on the papper. The papper was now more pictures than names. I was so fixated on wrighting names that I hadn't noticed the time flying by. Soon I heard a loud grumble coming from my stomach. I laughed saying how time flys. And I stood up and looked down at my seat seeing the dirt pile on it. Then noticing that I looked down at my clothes that were so dirty they looked as if their original color was brown. I made a disgusted face then agressivly walked over to the wardrobe flinging open the doors. As I noticed my hair was completely darkened with dirt as well. So I made my way over to the wash roomnoticing there was already warm water in the tub made me somewhat surprised then I remembered that I was in an enchanted castle with enchanted servants and a cursed prince so I quickly passed the emotion of surprise. I undressed and kicked my dirty clothes into a corned and climbed into the tub.

After a long game of rock papper scizzors we all decided she would not eat with us and we would bring her lunch. That's when the big question came.  
"Well whos gonna bring her the lunch?" Toph asked sassily. The four of them looked at each other.  
"I call a game of rock paper scizzors!" Sokka yelled leaving the room in utter chaos yet again.

I dryed myself off then putting on a silk white camisole and silk white sleeping pants over that I put on a silk robe. All these I found folded up next to the sink. I lazily walked over to wardrobe who's doors I had flung open before I had washed up. I looked through all the outfits wondering which one I should wear. I picked out the plain blue dress. Blue was alwayse my favorite color. I twirled around the room holding the dress in front of and laughing. If all the clothes in that wardrobe are mine I don't think I'll have such a bad time here after all! I twirled back over to the wardrobe and set the dress I was planning on wearing on my bed. I was taking off my robe as I heard the door open. The robe slipped off my shoulders and I looked behind me to see Zuko standing at the door holding a tray of delicious looking food and our eyes locked. We just stared at each other and his face turned bright red and he turned around nearly whispering come down when you can lunch is ready. The door closed quietly and I stood there still staring at the place zuko had been. Once I processed what had just happened I fell down on my bed laughing. Yes I was embarrassed yes I thought my privacy was momentary violated but what I was laughing at was the way he had blushed super red! How he was going to feel embarrassed at lunch. I quickly dressed in the blue dress and made my way downsrairs.

Zuko's blush was short lived and by the time he was downstairs he was completely normal lok in again. Toph turned around hearing zuko coming down the stairs.  
"Why do you still have the tray?" Sokka questioned startling Toph. "Did she yell at you?" They didn't know but Katara was just around the corner and this comment made her stop in her tracks standing behind the wall listening in on their conversation. The only one who knew about Katara was Toph who didn't say anything.  
"No but I'll bet she wanted to." Zuko responded throwing Katara off. She listened more intently. "She was dressing and the outfit she picked out didn't suit her at all I'll bet she didn't even try with getting ready it was so annoying." This startled Katara even more. That was it for her she came out from around the corner and walked straight into the dining room startling both Sokka and Zuko.  
"Do you think she heard us?" Sokka whispered.  
"Yeah just maybe."Toph said sarcastically. Both Sokka and Zuko winced as The followed after Toph into the dining room.  
They all sat down as they served themselves. Well... Everyone exept Katara. Katara sat there not wanting to eat. Even though she was hungry she was determined not to eat.  
Finally Zuko spoke up trying to breabreak the tenson in the room "So, Katara are you going to eat?",Katara snapped her head up looking straight into Zuko's eyes and responded coldly.  
"No I'm not going to eat. The way pesants eat might annoy you." And with that Katara stood up and left for her room. Aang stuck his head into the room seeing what had just gone on.  
"She didn't eat breakfast ethier..."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own ethier Avatar the last Airbdnder or Beauty and the Beast

Me: Yeah I'm really sorry for not updating. School has been getting in the way and/or I've been too lazy. I have this Fanfic on another site as well so whenever they review I write a new chapter.

Also thank you for reading this is my first fanfic so tell me if I need to put more details or make the chapters longer! Thank you! Please review!

-

Katara's P.O.V

I raced up to my room not even looking behind me to see if he was following me or not. I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Zuko was just a spoiled prince who got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. I stomped into my room slamming the door.  
"I hope he heard that" I whispered under my breath as I was sitting down on my bed. My stomach started to growl an I laid down hugging all the covers I could grab "Shut up" I growled down to it hoping no one would notice. The last meal I had eaten was yesterday's breakfast. I think? I might have eaten somthing after that I just can't remember. (Yeah I just don't want to go back to the previous chapters and see if I had her eat anything I'm just too lazy.) I really was hungry. Maybe after he has gone to bed then I'll go down and sneak somthing out of the kitchen. I've alwayse been pretty good at stealing. Although I'm living here he would probably still think it stealing. I squeezed the covers tighter and told myself "Stop thinking about that selfish jerk..." just then I herd I quiet knock on the door. After I didn't respond the person entered. I really hope it isn't Zuko I really hope... tears started to slip out of my eyes he is so mean to me that jerk... I rubbed my face in the sheets not wanting the person to see me crying. Thankfully for me the tears stopped comming. But unlucky bit that came with that small lucky moment was I heard loud footsteps walking twards me and the only person in this whole castle that had actual legs and feet was Zuko. He hesitated a bit before siting on the edge of my bed.

-

Zuko's P.O.V.

She had stormed out of the Dining hall leaving it so silent you could have heard a pin drop. I heard a creaking sound from the kitchen door and heard Aang's voice saying

"She didn't eat breakfast either..." He said rather worridly. And just then I heard a slamming and a sharply shot up from the table and started walking up to her door. To tell the truth I really didn't know what I was going to say much less what she was going to say. I sighed and curled my hand into a fist to knock when I herd her say "stop thinking about that selfish jerk..." I sighed and lightly knocked on her door. After I didn't hear an answer I opened the door slowly making sure somthing awkward didn't happen again. After I saw her laying on her bed facing away from me I walked in seeing her rub her face on her covers I stopped. I had made her cry. I felt slightly hurt but kept walking. I didn't want to say anything now I was worried that I would offend her like all the other times I told her somthing. I hesitated right next to her bed pacing back and forth on each foot but finally decided to sit. Once I sat down on her bed I noticed she ten cedar up when she felt my weight rest on her bed. But although I sat on her bed she didn't move or leave she just sat there staring out the window that was next to the bed. I really don't know how to comfort girls. The only girl I ever knew comforted herself and didn't even let or want for me to be near her. So I really have no skill with girls at all. I shook my head snapping me out of my thoughts. I decided to do what my Mother did for comforting I rested my hand on her shoulder she was so warm and I didn't know what to do next. I started to madly blush I was trying to comfort a woman and I was blushing way too much. I stood up not knowing what else to do and yelled at her.  
"You will come down and join me for dinner this is an order. By now she was looking up at me with her ocean blue eyes shocked and as I turn ed around I could have sworn I saw tears welling up in her eyes. I slammed the door shut and then leaned up against it. How stupid am I. I don't know what to do so I yell? What kind of fool am I? Sighed at my own behavior and turned to the right. I needed some time to think so I went to my own forbidden part of the castle. Here is where I kept all of my private possessions. I shut the door behind me and stared up at the ruined picture in front of me... I sighed and walked past it. I don't want to remember any of this. At the end of my room was the glass case which under it was the now wilting rose. I sighed and placed a hand on the case. "Why am I so bad at being good?" I asked it. No response well why did I even think there would be a response? How stupid am I turned around and sat on the chair in the corner. And slowly drifted off to sleep while looking at the rose. But I was unaware that the woman would be so curious as to explore the castle...

-

Katara's P.O.V

Zuko had just burst out of my room telling me not coming to dinner was not an option. And to think I was just thinking how nice he was being for trying to comfort me. His hand was very warm but when he left and yelled at me he had a small blush. I was about to cry but when I noticed that the tears had immediately dryed up. I slowly walked out of my room and looked both directions. I saw no one and walked out quietly shutting the door. I kind of want to know where he stormed off to so I decided I was going to explore.

-

Yeah that was a really short chapter compared to some of th ohers. Well thanks for reading! I really enjoyed wrighting this chapter!


End file.
